This specification relates to three dimensional (3D) printing systems and techniques, also known as, additive manufacturing.
The selection of 3D print parameters across all 3D printing techniques, for example extrusion temperature for Fused Deposition Modelling (FDM) or exposure pattern for Stereolithography (SLA), is often critical to the success or failure of a print. 3D print parameters are typically specific to the 3D printing technique, 3D geometry, material and application and therefore can vary greatly from user to user.
Nonoptimized 3D print parameters can lead to 3D prints taking longer than necessary and producing lower quality parts than the 3D printer is capable of. In addition, it can lead to an increased instance of failures, machine downtime and machine maintenance. This contributes to increased running costs through material wastage and extra maintenance hours and a reduction in throughput due to machine downtime and unproductive print hours.